meetings-a one shot
by TheProcrastinatorsChild
Summary: a pretty uneventful meeting between to worlds-only one chapter-K plus just in case


**i do not own one piece or twilight**

Bella POV

As I arrive to English I hang up my jacket as usual. It had been a week since I came to Forks and everyone has been friendly except Edward. Going to my seat I start doodling on my notebook. Then I hear three people come in as class starts. I look up as the teacher introduces the exchange students from ONEPIECE high. (AN couldn't think of anything else) As the teacher introduces them I look at the 3 exchange students closely.

The boy introduced as Luffy is probably the youngest with blue shorts and a red shirt he has a scar under his right eye, scruffy black hair and a straw hat, I can't help but think what he was wearing is not very sensible considering how cold it is. The boy known as Zoro is wearing a shirt and pants with green hair which is surprising to say the least. He looks kind of scary but he looks at Luffy with affection. The last person is Sanji, wearing a black suit. He has bright blond hair, curly eye brows and has hearts in his eyes as he looks at all the girls in the room.

As they walk to the three empty seats at the back of the room I hear them muttering to each other about adventure and doing something after school. The room is alive with whispers and Mike comments about how stupid they look and I can't help but agree. As the class settles and we start the pop quiz, I look back to see Zoro asleep, Luffy drawing badly on some paper and Sanji reading a book about cooking.

At lunch, out of habit I glance at the Cullen's table to see if Edward is there and to my surprise he is. I told myself if he glares at me I won't go to my last class. Looking again he doesn't so I have to go. Looking elsewhere I see the exchange students at a table by themselves. The table was heaped with meat and it seemed Luffy was eating most of it in a surprising rate and Zoro was drinking alcohol. I saw Sanji trying to flirt with Alice and Rosalie, I could tell this would end badly.

Edward POV

When I arrived to school today, I 'heard' about the new exchange students but I didn't pay attention, as I reached the cafeteria I 'heard' Alice tell me "even if you are too worried about Bella you should check the exchange student's thoughts so you can see if they suspect us" she was right, I knew that if I didn't check their thoughts there could be disastrous consequences. Reluctantly I sorted out all of the school's voices and tried to focus on ones I didn't recognise but I couldn't find them. Their minds were shielded like Bella's. Now that is a curiosity.

As I sit down at our table I notice one of the three exchange students flirting with Alice and Rosalie and I panic as I 'hear' Emmett planning to beat up the exchange student after school. Kicking Emmett under the table, I tell him to snap out of it. "Alice" I mutter "they have shields that I can't penetrate so we will have to listen in on the conversations." The others nod slightly to show their understanding.

Tuning in to their conversation I hear them talking. "come on" complains the one in a straw hat, "I want to fight to".

"well you can't" states the flirter, Sanji I remember. "me and Zoro are sparing in the forest today and you would only cause to much destruction" states Sanji.

Well that was interesting, it might help to know how well they fight. I will come and watch after school. "are you coming with me?" I ask the rest of the family. They all nod. I continue listening.

"yeah well what about you" retorts Straw hat "I bet you will at least knock over a few trees"

The man with green hair interrupts and tells them "quiet! Someone is listening in on our conversation"

We all became rock still. How did they know we were listening was going through all our heads and I didn't need telepathy to know what they were thinking. As the straw hats left, I don't know where that nickname came from. I left to get to my class on time. My family following behind me.

After school me and my family got into the car, Emmett asks me if we will all watch them spar. "yes we will see how strong they are. And it might be entertaining" I grin, this will definitely distract me from Bella. As we park the car, I call out to Carlisle and Esme. They must have heard the excitement in my voice because they came quite quickly.

"what is it Edward?" asks Esme "you seem quite excited"

"well, at school we had exchange students and two of them are having a sparring match a mile outside our house and they seem pretty strong" I exclaim. Knowing that they will come.

"When is it" asks Carlisle.

"In an hour" I reply knowing I will get my way.

Luffy's POV

When we got to the forest we had Nami find us a clearing. It was so unfair that only Zoro, Sanji and I had to go to school. And it is so unfair that Zoro and Sanji get to spar. But at least Sanji made meat for me to eat so that is ok. Yeah meat is good. I'm happy that the other people of my crew is with me. That makes me happy. I notice that Zoro and Sanji are about to start the fight.

Edward's POV

As we creep up to the sparring match, I smell eight people there. This confuses me because I thought there would be only three. This also tells me they have the same shields cross their minds as the first three. I see a girl with orange hair making bets to see who would win, a reindeer person telling the participants to be careful, a long nosed brat gloating, a weird blue haired man crying out super, a tall women reading and the three I saw earlier. Zoro now has three swords strapped to his belt and his shirt with the buttons undone to see a scar that looked like it should have killed him. Luffy looked the same as before except he his buttons are undone which reveals the scar that he has on his chest. I can't help but wonder what kind of fights these two have been in to gain them. I sighed as I looked at Sanji, at least he looks normal.

Then the orange haired girl stood up. "ok hear are the rules of you sparing. One you cannot hurt any bystanders. Two only bruise each other- we don't want people to wonder why you can't go to school tomorrow. And three, Sanji don't set anything on fire." She sits down

Sanji then says in a sing song tone "don't worry Nami swan!" getting serious, he glares at Zoro "you ready?" he asks.

Zoro glares back "yes".

If I had been human all I would have seen was Zoro and Sanji appear in combat for a second, a flaming foot against three swords, then disappear again. My eyes widened as I see the speed those two possessed, even my vampire eyes could barely keep track of them. It was all the more surprising when I saw how their attacks effected the environment, craters in the ground and trees falling left and right.

Then Alice had a vision of them finding us, but by now it is too late. Synchronised, the two evenly matched opponents suddenly sprint towards us. Seemingly ready to fight us-the Cullen family, but at the last minute they turn away leaving me in the dust. Literally as they had purposely scuffed up enough dirt to make sure we couldn't see them.

It took a minute for the dust to settle, we realised that everyone has disappeared.

 **-readers**

 **thank you to all who have read my stories, even though i am not consistent. sorry to all those who are following my main story but it is taking me a while to write the next chapter. i wrote this story earlier in the year and i hope you like it. please note that i am not interested in the romance side of things.**

 **-fernmoon**


End file.
